


The First Time

by GingeyPen



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeyPen/pseuds/GingeyPen
Summary: Perry has been human for a while now and Doofenshmirtz finds himself fixated on something that he hadn't really before; what would it be like to kiss him?





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Perryshmirtz tumblr pxdoodles :) enjoy x

Today was nothing different.

It was raining for the third day in a row so I guess you could’ve counted that as ‘special’. But Heinz didn’t, today it was an ordinary day with Perry the Platypus. Sorry, Perry the Platyperson. He had been human for a couple of months now and with them both in retirement it felt like they could just be friends that hang out and do stuff on rainy days like these.

But, as much as he wished that type of mundanity would continue, something had changed in their dynamic. On Doofenshmirtz’s side, anyway. He had often found himself staring at Perry’s new form.

His arms, his eyes, his hair.

 _His_ _lips._

It felt pretty weird to him to be staring at his old nemesis’s lips, he thought it was because before he was used to a beak being there instead. Though even before Perry had gained lips, he had laid awake at night thinking how he might, how he even could, maybe kiss him. He often hated himself for thinking such things but he couldn’t help it. Sometimes he even used to daydream of how it would work like it was all some silly game to him. With this new human form and those incredibly kissable lips. How was he to resist?

Perry’s hand waved in front of Heinz’s face.

This was the third time this afternoon.

“Hmm, s-sorry Perry the Platypus I’ll move”

He placed his knight down. He still hadn’t shaken that name despite the un platypus nature in front of him. It was purely out of force of habit but he didn’t feel like changing it. Deep down he didn’t want to feel like anything was different.

He looked longingly at Perry as his eyes shifted at the game board thinking 5 moves ahead of him.

Those brown soft eyes that could scorn right into your soul and make a home in your heart.

That nose.

 _Those_ _thin_ _soft_ _lips._

‘ _Seriously_ _you’re_ _obsessed!_ _Snap_ _out_ _of_ _it!’_

He shook his head looking out of the window, anything to distract himself from the thumping in his chest.

A clearing of the throat snapped him back into reality for the fourth time that afternoon.

He looked over at Perry who had a ‘come on man’ look on his face, he could tell something wasn’t right and maybe it had been long enough to hide it.

“Perry the Platypus, do you like being human?”

He looked like he had been asked a stupid question but just kinda shrugged as Doofenshmirtz adjusted himself to face him

“I was just curious is all, it seems like your taking it very well over the past couple of months. I mean, do you actually feel any different?”

Perry just kind of smiled raising his hand up. Taller.

“Haha yeah, I’m kind of not used to looking you in the eye and not just y’know looking down at you at knee height” he chuckled looking down at his hands.

‘ _Get_ _to_ _the_ _point_ _Heinz.’_

“Have you kissed anyone yet Perry the Platypus?” he blurted out, feeling the words tumble out of his mouth without stopping.

If Perry was currently drinking anything he would’ve sprayed it all over the room from the surprise of that question.

“I mean with those lips, it must’ve been very different with a beak” he quickly rambled on “I mean they’re so hard and dense not much room for movement or give and it was pretty hard I remember when you pecked me on the head it was pretty hard so kissing things must’ve been pretty difficult even if it was I don’t know kissing a pet or your hand or a loved one or…um…what do people kiss?”

He’s stalling and Perry knows it. But gives him an answer by shaking his head which finally makes him stop talking.

“N-nothing? You’ve not kissed anybody?”

Another shake of the head.

Suddenly Doofenshmirtz felt upright sheepish. Of course he hadn’t kissed anyone before. I’m sure he’s been kissed before being an adorable little platypus, I mean who wouldn’t. The thought had never even crossed his mind that he hadn’t have even experienced kissing someone else, beak or lips.

He looked down ‘ _Just_ _do_ _it_ _Heinz_ , _be_ _brave_ _you_ _doompkoft_ ’ he thought to himself.

Before he could open his mouth he noticed a hand on top of his own.  
He should’ve known, Perry was always smart. Even when they were playing chess Heinz hadn’t won one match. His skin’s so soft, he couldn’t even think straight looking back into his nemesis eyes.

“Do you…” he finally broke the silence, you could’ve cut the anticipation in the room with a knife.

The tiniest of nods made his heart leap.

Clasping his hand in his Doofenshmirtz stood them both up  
“N-not here!”

He didn’t mean to yell.

“I mean…not on the floor. I want to be comfortable if we’re going to do this. I don’t have the back support like I used to y’know”

He lead them over to the nearby sofa sitting Perry down first before sitting next to him, his shoulders high in tension with their bodies about an inch from each other.

_‘C’mon Doofenshmirtz you’re a man in your forties not in high school’_

He sighed looking up at Perry who was waiting. Not in anticipation anymore but just waiting. He guessed he didn’t know what to do either.

“Perry I…” Doofenshmirtz got a little closer to Perry holding his hand, “I’m a little…”  
‘ _Scared_ _that_ _things_ _won’t_ _be_ _the_ _same.’_  
“…rusty.” he chuckled trying to break the tension.

He saw the man beside him close his eyes and gently press his lips out. He was a natural already.  
Doofenshmirtz shuffled a little closer, his hand in Perry’s trembling. As he got closer to those lips he had dreamt for so long he could hear his heart in his chest. Though a thought suddenly hit him like a bolt of lightning ‘this doesn’t feel right’.

He backed up causing Perry to open his eyes and turn his lips into a confused frown.  
“This isn’t the way I thought it was going to go.” Doofenshmirtz held his head in his hands “I feel like I’m making you do this like some pervert! I might’ve been evil before but this isn’t something I do to people especially people I…” he sniffed not meeting Perry’s eyes.  
“I don’t want to kiss you,”  
Those words made his heart sink but they revealed the truth.  
“I want  _you_ to kiss  _me_ "

After what felt like an eternity looking down at his feet, Doofenshmirtz felt a hand stroke his cheek and tilting it up towards Perry. Their lips finally met. And it was bliss.

Doofenshmirtz’s head was swimming as he closed his eyes. All these feelings were crashing together like a sea during a storm his head tingling as he turned his body more into it. Where on earth did Perry learn how to kiss like this?  
He was still so shy that after every lip smack he would still pull away little by little almost causing Perry to chase after him.  
Still chasing him even now.  
All of the sensations were now taking over him as his hands gently gripped onto Perry’s jacket pulling him closer, all of his desires laid out in front of him as he gasped for air.

God he wanted more.  
More of this.  
More of _him._

Feeling brave he gently traced his tongue round those soft lips almost asking permission to come in for a taste.  
_Permission granted._  
Their tongues caressing each other Perry’s arms resting on Doofenshmirtz’s shoulders, a wandering hand finding itself entangled in his greying locks of hair.

“Mmm”

Was that…was that a moan? It was low and husky with a gentle hint of desperation in his voice. He didn’t even know Perry was capable of such a noise, let alone any voice at all.

Once more.  
Heinz slid his tongue against Perry’s again.

“M-mm”

_Euphoric._

Before he knew it Perry was feeling bolder pushing Doofenshmirtz onto the sofa his leg in between his own. He was used to being pinned down by Perry but this was something else. Their kiss not faltering but hands exploring, one finding it’s way under the lab coat. Now it was his turn to moan.  
Doofenshmirtz gasped in between kisses, letting out a gentle whimper as he felt the hand trace his side, his head was drowning in ecstasy, maybe too much. His whole body was trembling, almost feeling like he was going to pass out if it went on for much longer. A cold hand meeting his skin was what finally broke their lips, both of them panting like dogs in heat.

“N-no more Perry the Platypus” he panted out, his face completely red “n-not yet”

Perry sat up looking at him quizzically with Doofenshmirtz’s eyes widening at what he just said. What did he mean ‘yet’??

“W-what I mean is I-I’m just feeling overwhelmed I mean I haven’t kissed anyone in so long I mean like over 10 years but who’s counting anyway I think we should stop there don’t you?”

He looked up at Perry who’s expression was enough to make your heart sink, or run very _very_ far away. Why was he mad? Did he…

Doofenshmirtz held Perry’s hand smiling “Not yet.” he confirmed watching Perry’s smile return.

Not yet.


End file.
